Biomass refining (or biorefining) is becoming more prevalent in industry. Cellulose fibers and sugars, hemicellulose sugars, lignin, syngas, and derivatives of these intermediates are being used by many companies for chemical and fuel production. Indeed, we now are observing the commercialization of integrated biorefineries that are capable of processing incoming biomass much the same as petroleum refineries now process crude oil. Underutilized lignocellulosic biomass feedstocks have the potential to be much cheaper than petroleum, on a carbon basis, as well as much better from an environmental life-cycle standpoint.
Lignocellulosic biomass is the most abundant renewable material on the planet and has long been recognized as a potential feedstock for producing chemicals, fuels, and materials. Lignocellulosic biomass normally comprises primarily cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Cellulose and hemicellulose are natural polymers of sugars, and lignin is an aromatic/aliphatic hydrocarbon polymer reinforcing the entire biomass network. Some forms of biomass (e.g., recycled materials) do not contain hemicellulose.
There are many reasons why it would be beneficial to process biomass in a way that effectively separates the major fractions (cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin) from each other. Cellulose from biomass can be used in industrial cellulose applications directly, such as to make paper or other pulp-derived products. The cellulose can also be subjected to further processing to either modify the cellulose in some way or convert it into glucose. Hemicellulose sugars can be fermented to a variety of products, such as ethanol, or converted to other chemicals. Lignin from biomass has value as a solid fuel and also as an energy feedstock to produce liquid fuels, synthesis gas, or hydrogen; and as an intermediate to make a variety of polymeric compounds. Additionally, minor components such as proteins or rare sugars can be extracted and purified for specialty applications.
In light of this objective, a major shortcoming of previous process technologies is that one or two of the major components can be economically recovered in high yields, but not all three. Either the third component is sacrificially degraded in an effort to produce the other two components, or incomplete fractionation is accomplished. An important example is traditional biomass pulping (to produce paper and related goods). Cellulose is recovered in high yields, but lignin is primarily consumed by oxidation and hemicellulose sugars are mostly degraded. Approximately half of the starting biomass is essentially wasted in this manufacturing process. State-of-the-art biomass-pretreatment approaches typically can produce high yields of hemicellulose sugars but suffer from moderate cellulose and lignin yields.
There are several possible pathways to convert biomass into intermediates. One thermochemical pathway converts the feedstock into syngas (CO and H2) through gasification or partial oxidation. Another thermochemical pathway converts biomass into liquid bio-oils through pyrolysis and separation. These are both high-temperature processes that intentionally destroy sugars in biomass.
Sugars (e.g., glucose and xylose) are desirable platform molecules because they can be fermented to a wide variety of fuels and chemicals, used to grow organisms or produce enzymes, converted catalytically to chemicals, or recovered and sold to the market. To recover sugars from biomass, the cellulose and/or the hemicellulose in the biomass must be hydrolyzed into sugars. This is a difficult task because lignin and hemicelluloses are bound to each other by covalent bonds, and the three components are arranged inside the fiber wall in a complex manner. This recalcitrance explains the natural resistance of woody biomass to decomposition, and explains the difficulty to convert biomass to sugars at high yields.
Fractionation of biomass into its principle components (cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin) has several advantages. Fractionation of lignocellulosics leads to release of cellulosic fibers and opens the cell wall structure by dissolution of lignin and hemicellulose between the cellulose microfibrils. The fibers become more accessible for hydrolysis by enzymes. When the sugars in lignocellulosics are used as feedstock for fermentation, the process to open up the cell wall structure is often called “pretreatment.” Pretreatment can significantly impact the production cost of lignocellulosic ethanol.
Many types of pretreatment have been studied. A common chemical pretreatment process employs a dilute acid, usually sulfuric acid, to hydrolyze and extract hemicellulose sugars and some lignin. A common physical pretreatment process employs steam explosion to mechanically disrupt the cellulose fibers and promote some separation of hemicellulose and lignin. Combinations of chemical and physical pretreatments are possible, such as acid pretreatment coupled with mechanical refining. It is difficult to avoid degradation of sugars. In some cases, severe pretreatments (i.e., high temperature and/or low pH) intentionally dehydrate sugars to furfural, levulinic acid, and related chemicals. Also, in common acidic pretreatment approaches, lignin handling is very problematic because acid-condensed lignin precipitates and forms deposits on surfaces throughout the process.
Contrary to traditional fossil fuel feedstocks (oil, natural gas, and coal), or even first-generation crop or lignocellulosic biomass feedstocks (corn, sugarcane, wood, etc.), agricultural residues such as sugarcane bagasse and straw, corn stover, wheat straw, and the like pose significant challenges at the front end of a biorefinery. In particular, these agricultural-residue feedstocks typically have high dirt, ash, and mineral content. Such components can cause mechanical erosion in the plant, among other problems. Also, lignocellulosic feedstocks are very susceptible to the formation of fines and pith which can cause processing problems and/or reduced yields of desired products. Improvements are desired for biomass cleaning.